You Were So Jealous
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kendall wasn't jealous. Nope. Not at all- hey whoa. That piece of paper better not have seven digits on them! This one shot is for KAMES, someone who requested a jealous Kendall.


**A/N **This was for someone named KAMES on a review from my Kames ABC one shots. He/She asked if I could make another jealous one shot where Kendall would be jealous instead. So I did. At 1 in the morning so if there are any mistakes, I apologize. So Guest who went by KAMES, I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**You Were So Jealous**

Kendall let out an annoyed growl as he glared daggers at the girl way too close to James. Seriously. Hasn't she heard the term of 'your personal bubble'? Obviously not because she was still inching closer to James who by the way is his _boyfriend_. And no, how dare you think Kendall was jealous because he was not! In fact, he was far from jealous. Yep. He was annoyed and crossed and- that girl did NOTjust hand over a piece of paper to James! There better NOT be seven digits on that piece of paper!

What. Is James. Doing? Kendall glared as James took the piece of paper with a smile before telling the hopeful (desperate) looking girl something that made her own smile falter.

Damn, if only Kendall was closer to the two standing by the Palm Wood's entrance than standing all the way but the elevators then maybe he could hear the conversation.

The girl nodded looking rejected (ha ha bitch) but then smiled before leaning on her tip toes and kissing James (his BOYFRIEND) on the cheek. Alright, shit is about to go down people. James smiled before saying something and the girl laughed.

Kendall huffed before storming over. Laugh while you can bit- "Oh, is this him?" the girl's voice was sweet as Kendall pulled up next to the two, standing directly in front of James. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring hard at the girl.

"Yes, this be he, James' one and only boyfriend, heard the key word there, sista? _Boy. Friend._" the blonde growled and the girl nodded with a sigh even though her smile stayed put.

"Yes, I was informed just now. Kind of sad because your boyfriend is a cutie. But you two seem happy so I'll just have to accept it. You can give me my number back, James." Kendall felt hands rest on either side of his hips before being pulled back into a strong body. One hand left his hip to hand over the slip of paper the blonde had saw minutes ago. He glared at it.

Yeah white trash. Go on back to your master and never come-

"My name is Heather by the way." the girl smiled warmly and stretched out her hand for the boys to shake. Only James shook while Kendall looked away with a bored expression on his face.

James bumped his rude boyfriend but he got no reaction. The older boy rolled his eyes, knowing why the blonde was acting like this. His body language wasn't really hard to figure out. "This is Kendall. He's usually not like this unless a super cute girl talks to me. He's cute when he's jealous, no?" Kendall gasped in outrage.

He was not jealous! Never! "I am not jealous!" he snapped and James kissed his nose.

"You are are. But that's okay. You're still cute."

"Shut up!"

"Even cuter when you're feisty." a kiss to the blonde's forehead now.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Is that all you can say?" the brunette teased and Kendall opened his mouth but James pressed a finger to his

lips. "Wait, lemme guess: Shut up?"

Kendall let out an annoyed growl and James laughed. As did Heather before letting out a small 'aww'. "You are really cute together. And Kendall, you have nothing to worry about. I won't steal your man." the girl winked and Kendall blushed, feeling suddenly bad how he judged the nice girl off the bat. "I have to go you guys, but maybe we can all go out to eat or something later? You two seem really cool."

James grinned, pulling a guilty Kendall to his side. "Of course! Right Kenny?"

"Yeah." the blonde mumbled and Heather smiled.

"Great. See you two later." with a small wave, the girl was gone heading towards the elevator.

Fingers cupped Kendall's chin and the boy found himself staring up into his boyfriend's beautiful face. "Why so jealous?" he smirked and the blonde pouted.

"I wasn't..."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, babe." James teased, kissing Kendall's hair. Said boy huffed.

"Urg, I wasn't!"

"Yep, keep lying to yourself. Because you and I both know that you were so jealous."

"What!?"

"_So _jealous." the pretty boy slowly led them to the elevators with a smirk on his face.

"Shut-"

"-Up?" the brunette finished and Kendall laughed before leaning up and kissing James on the lips. The older boy sighed before pulling his boyfriend closer to him by his hips, tilting his head to the side as well to deepen their kiss. Kendall moaned at that and pulled away after a few minutes had passed.

"Love you." the blonde murmured, covering James' face with sweet kisses.

James smiled and tightened his hold on the boy's hips before wrapping them around the slim waist and hugging him close. "Mm, I love you too. Even if you are a jealous boyfriend."

Kendall whacked James' chest before pressing the button on the panel next to the elevator. "Sh-"

"Shut up?" James asked and Kendall groaned with a smile before wrapping his arms around James' neck.

"You're so mature." the elevator doors opened and James walked in slowly, forcing Kendall to walk in backwards.

"But your jealous ass loves me." the brunette sunk his teeth into the corner of Kendall's mouth making said boy gasp.

"Sadly."

The pretty boy walked the younger boy back into the elevator's wall before swiping his tongue over the boy's lips. Kendall smiled before parting his lips. James dove his tongue inside, slowly licking over the blonde's sweet spots before moving away. "You really are cute when you're jealous." he mused, gently running his fingers through Kendall's hair.

"I was not-"

"Again, you so were. But that's okay. We're only human. Besides, you know I only have eyes for you." James kissed the blonde's cheek as the metal doors slid open. They stepped out, James taking Kendall's hand. Kendall smiled.

"I know."

"Oh? So why were you jealous?"

"I wasn't!"

"You were."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**A/N **Not my best work but KAMES, I hope you liked it. :]

-Jaya


End file.
